Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Symbol for Spas-12 is correct. Thats what the Spas-12 looks like with the stock extended. And it helps that the game said "SPAS-12". I mean, just saying. Same thing with the HBAR. The L85 has a more squared off body shape that what was shown and the game said... "AUG HBAR SCOPED". Again...just saying. -Anonymous. Please sign your posts. Anyway, you may be correct. --Cpl. Callofduty4 20:44, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Well there's an easy way to prove it. I think there's a screenshot of the SPAS-12 itself lying around somewhere, see if the stock's folded or not. OmgHAX! 20:53, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hey guys, imrlybord7 here. I'm on vacation and using an atrociously shitty laptop, so signing in would take upwards of 10 minutes. Our anonymous friend here has some serious eyesight problems. The pick up icon for the AUG HBAR is unmistakably an L85, and the pick up icon for the SPAS is unmistakably the M1014. I don't even think anonymous knows what an "incorrect pick-up icon" is. It means that they show the wrong picture for the gun, not that they totally messed up and called it a different gun. It's probably because they didn't finish making the pick up icons yet, so they were like "Hey, the L85 is bullpup too, so we'll just use that for the AUG. And the M1014 is a shotgun, the SPAS is a shotgun, it works for now." Should I even bother with the tildes? Whatever, force of habit I suppose. Imrlybord7 15:38, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I agree with imrlybord, those icons are definitely the wrong icons, and I think that his theory makes sense. SaintofLosAngelesXD(m) 23:20, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Lets not cry about stupid stuff...the videos where made before beta testing was complete and the icons are silhouettes so lets wait until 11-10-09...i aggree with imrlybord7 They're called placeholders. If you bothered to look you can see the L85 is clearly not an AUG. Chief z 01:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) OMG Wow i'm suprised about how big this talk page has gotten, It's the longest talk page on the wiki! Should we do something abouth this? 2:24, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :I know, 5 archives? I wonder if everyone got this hyped up when CoD 4 came out. But to answer your question, I don't think there is anything to do besides keep archiving. 04:00, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I think when the game is released all of this talk (which is mainly speculation) can be deleted. I think that was the case with CoD4 and CoD5. Cpl. Callofduty4 07:10, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Dual wielding Deagles confirmed http://twitter.com/fourzerotwo This is awful. Imrlybord7 21:17, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Not awful...only awful if you dont know how to use it properly... "irl" one could easily dual wield almost any weapon...why should the game be different? Firstly, sign your posts. Secondly, don't start new sections if what you are posting pertains to a previous section, in which case you post it IN SAID SECTION. Now, for one thing, if you tried to dual wield deagles your wrists would be very broken. Secondly, CoD is not realistic, just because something is technically possible/impossible that doesn't mean it will/won't be in the game. However, it is AUTHENTIC. "IRL" you will not see anybody in a combat zone dual wielding. Imrlybord7 21:17, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Because no real soldier would do it, maybe a terrorist or gangster but rarely a special ops soldier. Two Deagles or machine pistols at once is just too much. OmgHAX! 01:01, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Firstly, NO. Secondly I am new to this and didnt realize i started a new section...yall are too anal about dumb shit and need to lighten up...oh no in a game where you respawn after dying (totally understandable) you shouldn't be able to carry 2 deagles at once (thats just outrageous) :Honestly, I don't know what the hell your point is. If it's that the game is trying to be realistic, then explain the reasons that the anon below this said, explain how you can go to a wall, and not have the gun point up. Explain how you are able to keep the ammo you unload after you reload, explain why you can't see your own feet. If it's that the Double Deagle thing is okay, then why the hell are you swearing and demeaning? Just say WHY it would be okay, and even though some people disagree, at least you have at least a pinch of their respect. Last thing, if your new then at least read HOW to talk in talk pages... CirChris -Here to help! 16:36, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Really? You can't be bothered to place four tildes after your post? We can still see your IP address in the edit history. And I guess that my first thought should have been the 30 pound M82 having 95% mobility, the same as the 6 pound M4, in CoD4. But still, this isn't a gangster game. I don't think it's a big deal, but I would have rather not seen dual wielding in the game. And your point about respawning is stupid. Pretty much all shooters, regardless of levels of realism or authenticity, have respawning. Are you saying that it would be acceptable to include the Spartan Laser, since that would be more realistic than respawning? Imrlybord7 21:17, 26 August 2009 (UTC) We have some fraud going on here. Either Imrlybord is using 2 IP addresses or someone is impersonating him. Anyway, I hate the desert eagle, and I hate the idea. I hope this is not implemented in multiplayer, otherwise I will get into a rage. It is next to impossible to wield a .44 or .50 pistol in one hand and shoot without busting your wrist or the gun smacking you in the face. Big disappointment. --Cpl. Callofduty4 17:42, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :? What do you mean by someone impersonating Imrlybord? He's I think somewhere else on his laptop and it takes too long for him to sign in, so he said it's easier for him not to. CirChris -Here to help! 19:44, 26 August 2009 (UTC) there are two IPs who claim to be imrlybord7. I aint accusing anyone. --Cpl. Callofduty4 20:11, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Weird... We'll find out sooner or later I guess CirChris -Here to help! 20:26, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. The internet at the condo I am staying at rarely works, so I've been traveling to the public library from time to time to get a reliable connection. When I get home I'll actually be able to log in and sign all of my posts. And besides, if one of the IPs was an imposter, you KNOW the other one would be flipping shits right now. Imrlybord7 21:17, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I doubt if it were properly balanced that anyone will want to use deagle dualies because they already kill in two hits, you'll just end up wasting a lot of ammo. No ADS means crap accuracy for a weapon with already high recoil. OmgHAX! 22:40, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Accessory Details http://gear.ign.com/articles/101/1017885p1.html Here they are. Chief z 01:04, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Baby Eagle I noticed that we think that the Desert Eagle is possibly a Jericho. Just read Archive 5 and the discussion about it. That was me who added it to the list. Before I added it, I did take into consideration that it might be a Jericho (it was my first thought actually). But upon closer inspection, I knew it was a Desert Eagle based on two factors: 1) The length of the barrel between the trigger guard and the muzzle is too long to be a Jericho, and 2) You can make out the two notches on top of the barrel that only comes on the .50 Action Express version. Chief z 01:38, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Bunch o' new info http://forums.infinityward.com/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=80514 Some quotes from 402 in there, mostly about sidearms. Good stuff. Also, I can't edit anything but talk pages at the moment due to my inability to sign in on this connection, so someone else will have to update the page. Also, I think I deserve to be user of the month what with all of my MW2 shenanigans. I mean, I probably deserved it more a different month, but for some reason I feel compelled to mention it now. Well, hopefully that's enough shameless self-promotion for one night. Imrlybord7 21:17, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Sweeeet.... And a new trailer coming out this week? YES!!!! WouldYouKindly 11:20, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I'm guessing what 402 meant by more sidearms may be machine pistols, maybe even a sawed off you can wield as a pistol. OmgHAX! 14:00, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I doubt he meant machine pistols since technically that's what the Mini-Uzi and MP5 are, and he said they wont be SMGs. I can see a sawed-off happening though since they were in WaW. WouldYouKindly 19:41, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Machine pistols aren't quite the same as SMGs, I'm talking the Glock and possibly skorpion, fully-automatic pistols. 402 did say there were "tons of machine pistols" in that interview with the TAR-21 confirmed. OmgHAX! 22:17, 25 August 2009 (UTC) He actually said there were a ton of automatic pistols, which does not necessarily mean fully-automatic. Could also just be semi-automatic. SaintofLosAngelesXD(m) 00:01, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Well automatic for semi-auto pistols is a little archaic. Wow, look at how much we're babbling without contributing anything useful to the wiki XD. Anyways, can't wait to analyze the next MP vid. OmgHAX! 01:12, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Side Arms Should we change the pistols section to the side arms section? Robert Bowling stated that Pistols are not the only side arm this time around, and seeing as pistols are only available as Side Arms this would make sense. Or we could wait until some side arms are announced and then change it. --Cpt Jack House 01:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I'm adopting a "wait and see" attitude for this. If I see something like the Mini Uzi added, well, then I'll be going around with my two Mini Uzis, hopefully silenced. Cpl. Wilding 02:16, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Same here. If more are announced that AREN'T pistols, then change it. And Wilding, don't you mean Micro Uzis? They would be more suitable for that, seeing as how the Uzi Pistol is just a semi-auto Micro-Uzi, Micro-Uzis would probably be a better sidearm to include. 02:20, 26 August 2009 (UTC) About my identity Successful login was successful. All posts are now properly signed. Sorry if this doesn't really belong here, I just wanted to clear up any potential issues and/or confusion. Imrlybord7 21:17, 26 August 2009 (UTC) M249 Should the M249 be removed from the list? Because it's pretty definitive that the M240 will be in, and the one we saw in the reveal trailer looks closer to the M240 than M249. OmgHAX! 02:51, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I considered this, but I think that the one in the trailer looks more like a vanilla Minimi. I figured that the M240 and M249 would look really similar, but after looking at some pictures, I don't know. I think we should leave it up there, but I don't feel particularly strongly about it. What does everyone else think? Imrlybord7 04:56, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Michael b6 05:21, 27 August 2009 (UTC) It's still a little hard to make out, but I think Michael b6 is right, it does mostly look like an M240. Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] I think he has the SAW. --Cpl. Callofduty4 07:12, 27 August 2009 (UTC) It has a longer receiver causing a gap between the trigger guard and the ammo box that the Minimi nor the SAW have. Michael b6 09:48, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Also, the handguard and barrel look more like the M240 than either the M249 of Minimi OmgHAX! 14:04, 27 August 2009 (UTC) War at Home edition? Uh...WTF is the War at Home edition? It apparently comes with "2 working machine guns, an explosive oil barrel and the Prestige and Hardened versions and will cost $50,000". I have trouble believing this actually exists. :It was vandalism-- 12:24, 27 August 2009 (UTC) More new info, mostly about Perks http://www.gamerzines.com/xbox-360/previews/mw2-interview-part-three.html It looks like we might be getting a more innovative game than we thought. There are 2 other parts to this, links are probably on the page, but I don't remember gleaning anything interesting from the other two parts. Imrlybord7 15:25, 27 August 2009 (UTC) New Vid http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7FuwFT4p5hA&eurl --Cpt Jack House 20:20, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Some guys at the IW forums said they saw 3 pickups, a min-uzi, Fal w/shotgun, and AK w/unknown. Trying to get independent confirmation on the Fal with shotgun bit. Masterkey might be in this game after all. OmgHAX! 20:04, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that was definitely an FAL with a shotgun. I added it to the attachments list.Imrlybord7 20:10, 27 August 2009 (UTC) So, we'll have the Masterkey or the M26 MASS to play with? I KNEW IT WITH ALL MY HEART THAT DREAM WOULD COME TRUE. Do you think it might replace melee? Like, when you hit the button, instead of knifing, you automatically use the shotgun? You're hand is on it already, anyway, so it makes no sense to have to switch. Plus, with working either action, it would still have about the same delay as the interval between slashes. 20:34, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I definitely don't think it will replace the knife. My guess would be it will work like the M203, at least in terms of how you switch to it. And if this is in MP, it has to at least replace Perk 1, or maybe Perk 2 (think of it like Overkill, take a long range AR and throw a shotty beneath it). Imrlybord7 20:37, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Yep. Mini Uzi confirmed. Cpl. Callofduty4 20:58, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Also confirmed: Objective waypoints will now be visible on the screen itself, along with distance in meters to the waypoint: (0:39 in the Rio vid) ima go ahead and add that to the article, along with this new "Meat" guy you hear mentionedWouldYouKindly 21:01, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Also of note: Soap's voice sounds very different from the Cliffhanger trailer, I think we finally know what his official voice will be. WouldYouKindly 21:13, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Chevron on the ACOG looks like its gone. Good for me because I couldn't aim with it, looks more like a crosshair now. OmgHAX! 21:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Another new vid http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APz8xvcHbp0&fmt=18 I'm going to go through it and see if this confirms any new stuff. Imrlybord7 20:10, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Looks like that blood effect on screen is for all aspects of the game --Cpt Jack House 20:16, 27 August 2009 (UTC) It's too hard to see anything. I'm gonna need some help on this one. Imrlybord7 20:18, 27 August 2009 (UTC) There is one new confirmed character in it his name is royce and i have made a page of him and will add him to the modern warfare 2 page Eww, I really hope they change that blood effect, it looks very distracting and annoying. Otherwise it looks really good WouldYouKindly 20:48, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I like the blood effect. It adds more of a penalty for getting shot. I'm not entirely sure about having it in MP, though? Imrlybord7 20:50, 27 August 2009 (UTC) M9 is now definite. It can easily bee seen when the player on the right screen gets downed. Cpl. Callofduty4 20:55, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Yet another Vid http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OAe6i0L37d0 dug this up, only useful thing i found is that one of the MP maps is called Tora Bora, likely thats where the SP Afghanistan lvl is. OmgHAX! 20:44, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Very old and very fake, sorry. Imrlybord7 20:49, 27 August 2009 (UTC) New character There is a new confirmed character seen in the rio de janeiro video. his name is royce.he has short brown hair and no beard,he wears a blue t shirt with armored vest on top i have made a page of him and it needs a bit more stuff on it.Because of the video being from the crowd it is hard to get and image of him please can people try and get one.Here is link to his page Royce I think I might have heard another. At about 0:45 in the Rio vid, you can hear someone say "Meat, get these civvies out of here", then you hear an American say "Roger that" and start yelling something in Portugese. Edit: it wasnt Spanish, thanks Akyoyo for the correction WouldYouKindly 20:53, 27 August 2009 (UTC)